Customers typically have a number of ways to pay for fuel at a gas station. These payment methods may include pay-at-the-pump methods such as credit or debit cards, or pay-inside methods such as payment with cash. Even with the multitude of payment methods, payment for fuel has become increasingly difficult. This is largely due to drastic increases in fuel prices over the last several years.
With limited oil reserves and gradually increasing fuel prices, developments in alternative fuel sources have risen within the last several decades. One of the alternative fuel sources, at least with respect to the automotive industry, is electricity. Functional electric vehicles have been developed and are now being sold by many of the major automobile manufacturers.
The accessibility to electricity provides several charging options for the electric vehicle owner. One such option is an electric vehicle charger adapted for installation in a home. This option proves to be very convenient for several reasons. First, a person can charge his vehicle in a convenient place, such as his garage. Second, because a typical electric car takes longer to charge in comparison to filling a gasoline powered car with gasoline, the vehicle owner may allow for the longer charging times, while at home.
However, there may be a time when charging is needed and the home electric charger is not available. In response, several electric vehicle charging stations have been placed in convenient locations that allow electric vehicles to be charged for an extended period of time.